teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Federation
The Humans-like alien Federation is an empire. History 2003 series Not much is known about the Federation, other than they've forced alot of planets under their rule in the past decade before the turtles arrived and have been the mortal enemies of the Triceraton Republic and territory is just as big as Triceraton Republic and that the human alien populations are of the same proportions. but they did not have ceremonial voting rights or citizenship unless you served in the military. Because of the war with the Triceraton republic and other threats, the civilian one gradually became military one. The civilian one became rubber stamp government and it lasted 175 years. One of their greatest scientific minds, Professor Honeycutt, had plans for a teleportal, a device that can transport people without need for ships. But General Blanque, head of the military, planned to use it for transporting bombs. But as he had no control over the Professor, Honeycutt refused. But during an electrical storm, Honeycutt went to help his robotic assistant Sal, who was tangled in wires, they got struck by lightning. Because Honeycutt was wearing a telekinetic device at the time, his body disintegrated while his mind was transferred into Sal. Blanque, who was monitoring everything, knew he could take the plans by force, as robots had no rights in the Federation. His troops chased Honeycutt, called the Fugitoid into the nearby city, where he was incidentally saved by the Turtles, who were brought to D'Hoonnib through accidental use of the transmat. But Honeycutt was captured by the Triceratons, who also heard of his teleportal through Blanque collaborative aide, Lonae. Blanque lead a task force to retrieve the Fugitoid, arriving just as he and his Turtle companions had escaped the Triceratons. Immediately, a battle begun between the two sides until the Fugitoid escape due to the transmat. The Federation followed the transmission to Earth, where they secretly met with the Earth Protection Force, promising protection as well as new technologies from other aliens in exchange for the Fugitoid, who had just returned to Earth from the Utrom homeworld after the Triceraton invasion. Once Honeycutt was captured, hidden Federation forces began to attack the Triceratons. But once they tore Honeycutt open and accessing his data files, Blanque discovered that he had deleted all plans on the teleportal and used the opportunity to download a virus into the Federation ships, causing them to crash into each other. Prime Leader Zanramon took the window of opportunity to attack the Federation at long range but Mozar refused and assisted Traximus in a coup d'état. The leaders of both sides were deposed, put in neighboring prison cells, where they began trying to pound the glass to get at each other. Traximus rescued the stranded Federation soldiers and returned them home as a first gesture of peace. The organization has been shutdown after the war on Earth between the Triceratons. Gallery Federation Soldiers and Alien Local.jpg Known Federation members * General Blanque (formerly) * Lonae (formerly) Appearances *Turtles in Space - Part 1: The Fugitoid *Turtles in Space - Part 2: The Trouble with Triceratons *Turtles in Space - Part 3: The Big House *Turtles in Space - Part 4: The Arena *Turtles in Space - Part 5: Triceraton Wars *Secret Origins, Part 1 *Worlds Collide, Part 2 *Worlds Collide, Part 3 Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Male characters